Sharks and Shackles: Come to the Navy, they said
by Bartkartoffeln
Summary: Link and Ganondorf are cadets at the Hylian Royal Navy Academy. Young, wild and full of mischief, they fight their way through tests, homework and a lot of boring lessons. No wonder their thoughts are generally occupied by more profane and fun things.. The following stories are not necessarily in chronological order, but rather a messy pile of little anekdotes.
Link was nervous. Very nervous. He was also aroused. The significant difference between today's and the week's before arousal was, that this time it wasn't a lush woman working his cock, but his red-haired Gerudo friend.

And this was something else. Definitely. Absolutely.  
The Hylian moaned all the same, when the slick heat of a dubiously skilled tongue swirled about his erection.

And here he'd thought, men wouldn't even get him going. Wrong.

No one was safe when Ganondorf, King of Bragging How Good He Was In Bed managed to coax someone into a bet. Or into his bed. And maybe, just maybe.. he had accepted this stupid bet because he was curious. And had a tiny crush on his best friend.

Well, the 'tiny crush' had become a full-blown hard-on. Actually not yet blown. But quite full.

The wet heat teasing his member vanished. Instead, golden eyes came into view above Link's face, the mattress shifting under him where the other man put hands and knees beside his body. The cadet pressed his lips together in a last attempt of denial. The mischievous, smug grin in the face of Ganondorf however told him, the other one might have noted his state of arousal. Dang.

"What, I thought you weren't into men?" he teased, casting a very significant glance down at Link's erection. He smiled like the devil he was and balanced his weight on his knees and one arm pressing into the mattress beside Link's head. His free hand stroked the swollen flesh lazily.

"Fine!" the other cadet growled. "You were right. You can arouse me."

Ganondorf's grin turned darker. The Hylian's breath hitched for a moment.

Ah.. the reason he was nervous. Right.

He licked his lips. What had Gan said?

'If I get your cock standing, we will pull through til the end.' Gan had made clear, what that meant. Link had accepted the bet nevertheless. He wasn't sure if he did regret it - or not.

A gentle kiss on his throat made his heart beat faster. His nervousness spiked.

Ganondorf shifted his weight again, sitting back on his heels. He now used both hands to stroke over the slender body beneath him, being rewarded with a slight shiver of the good kind.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. You like my touches, so you will like the rest. I promise." The young man smiled assuring, playing idly with Link's left nub.

He searched for any signs his friend might feel uncomfortable. While Ganondorf usually insisted that gambling debts would be paid, he would not pull through with this if Link didn't really want this.

But he didn't tell the other cadet this. Yet.

"I don't worry. Just let's get this over with. I always fulfill my part if I lose a bet, you know that!" Link retorted, trying to play the honorable.

Gan lifted an eyebrow. He rubbed his hand over the right nipple and smiled at the stern face his friend made. Cheeks and ears sported a bright red.

"You can be so awfully stubborn, Link," he sighed. His friend's blue eyes glared at him.

The Gerudo trailed his finger tips down Link's flat abdomen, feeling the hint of muscles beneath the skin. Reaching the member of his friend, he gathered the droplets of precum by teasing the wet head.

The Hylian moaned again and closed his eyes. When he felt the same fingers leave his member and pressing against his entrance, though, they snapped wide open. He swallowed. This felt strange.

Not bad, but so different. And unbelievably intimate. Even more intimate than this whole thing up to now.

Gan's fingers didn't enter yet, but smeared the precum tenderly over his rose.

The older cadet was fascinated how the red on Link's face deepened even more. And while the shocked gaze was slightly concerning, he observed the next nervous swallow with amusement still.

"We can't pull through anyway. I didn't bring lubricant," Ganondorf said finally.

"Lubricant?" Link echoed numbly, distracted by this new fact. What would one need this for?

Gan's mouth twisted into a wide, mocking grin. "Oh.. you know. Lubricant. Since you aren't a woman, I will have to take your ass instead of a vagina. Asses are quite dry. So I'd use some stuff to make it all slick and smooth. I'd stick my fingers into you, massaging you from the inside until you beg for more and then.."

Link hit his friend with a pillow right there, clenching his teeth, sending another glare in Ganondorf's direction. His face was a really dark red now, showing embarrassment and light anger about the mockery. How dare he make fun of his ignorance!

"Why don't you have a lubricant if you proposed this stupid bet?" he growled.

"To be honest.. I didn't really expect to come this far. You know, I'm good at sex stuff and know how to turn on my sweethearts, but if you aren't into men, you just aren't. It was more like.. I was curious. You send these vibes sometimes, so I wanted to try. Things became interesting already when you entered the bet." The Gerudo shrugged, flashing his teeth in a sharky grin. "Turns out, you love my hands."

Link's face took on yet a deeper shade of red, but the blonde was staring at him in his sternest way. As if he wanted to make himself un-blush by sheer force of will. Gan could even see the flexing of the jaw muscles, when his friend pressed his teeth together.

"Well. Then I suggest you just take the butter," he proposed in the best smart-alecky tone he could muster.

Ganondorf blinked, then broke into laughter. "Butter? Really? You can't be objecting to my cock much if you propose such desperate measures." Chuckling, the young man reached over the gap between the bed and a little table, fishing for the small piece of butter left from their dinner.

"Not what I'd usually use, but will do."

Link snorted. Yet, the sound could not hide sudden tension in his body. Ganondorf opened his own trousers single-handedly and pulled his loin cloth down, greasing his thick, large member with the other hand. He had expected the incredulous look on Link's face. "Relax. And trust me. It will work out."

The younger cadet let out a shaky breath. "I do trust you," he mumbled.

When a slick finger glided slowly into him, he tried to calm down, tried to reign in his nervously beating heart, his racing pulse.

When, a considerable time later, Ganondorf's huge cock slid into him, Link already welcomed the feeling.

When, after a short pause to get familiar with the feeling, the man began to thrust, Link was very glad to have coaxed him into using the butter.

* * *

 **The next morning**

"Hey, Link! Can you explain the new navigation chapter to m- is that butter in your hair?" Nabooru stared at the tiny flake of yellow butter that got caught in Link's tresses.

The Hylian cadet blushed heavily, but kept his face dead serious. "Maybe. What was that about the navigation chapter?"

Damn Ganondorf. Really. Damn him to hell!


End file.
